<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>then he asked me if i wanna go see the mov by trepidtorrent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817668">then he asked me if i wanna go see the mov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidtorrent/pseuds/trepidtorrent'>trepidtorrent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, M/M, ennotanaers please forgive me?!?!?!, i was trying to squeeze my brain juices out, i'm also sorry this is so short, no beta my beta-readers r busy w school, oh god i think i butchered everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidtorrent/pseuds/trepidtorrent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple narration of how Tanaka Ryuunosuke asks Ennoshita Chikara out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ennotana Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>then he asked me if i wanna go see the mov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>saving my apologies at the end i am so terribly sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s actually pretty amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft, fond smile dances on top of Ennoshita Chikara’s lips as his eyes glaze over Tanaka Ryuunosuke. There’s some sort of jazzy old-timey music playing in the background; Ennoshita’s heart feels like it’s dancing within the confines of his ribcage. It leapt when a loud knock came from Ennoshita’s front door earlier this morning, did a little somersault when he had opened the door to a Tanaka wrapped in a scarf, cheeks and tip of the ears red with coldness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“E-ennoshita!” Tanaka stumbles over his words and chooses to bow out of panic when he realizes so. Ennoshita looks at him like he’s given a five-year-old the secret to ending the entire human race. It’s a surprise he hasn’t yet. </span><em><span>He’s</span></em> <em><span>amazing</span></em><span>, Ennoshita thinks. </span><em><span>Amazingly kind of stupid at times.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just,” Tanaka averts his gaze as the red on his cheeks deepen (</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s cold, that’s why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks) and proceeds to hit his chest with his fist. He clears his throat, making sure there’s nothing stuck there, because it definitely feels like his heart ripped through time, space, and other ridiculous scams man invented, only to get lodged in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Insane. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tanaka takes a moment to regroup what remains of his wits, and swallows his heart back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering,” he pauses and lets his eyes wander </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>except for Ennoshita’s eyes, “if you’d like to go to the movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes linger on Ennoshita’s hand holding the door knob, and then to his shoes planted on the floor, and then to the space where his neck dips into his collarbones, and then he flushes harder. Like a teenage boy falling head-first in love at a speed of 180 miles per hour. Because he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With me, just.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, that doesn’t sound right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant just with me! With just mㅡ“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? It’s okay, keep trying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft, fond smile dances on top of Ennoshita Chikara’s lips as his eyes glaze over Tanaka Ryuunosuke. There’s a hint of mockery in it, some sort of pride in seeing the usually straight-forward second-year asking him out coyly on what he can only assume is a date. Ennoshita’s heart feels like it’s dancing within the confines of his ribcage; His heart does a lutz, a tiny salchow, and a rocky triple axel. He digs his hands into the pockets of his winter coat and fiddles with it there, unseen by the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the movies, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(thinking about how much i probably butchered it bc it's my first time writng them?!?!?!)</p><p>sobbing i hope u enjoyed this bc i enjoyed writing it they r cute (dwords)</p><p>as usual scream on me through <a href="https://twitter.com/ennochicore">twitter</a> or drop something in my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/suburbianchrist">curiouscat</a> !! </p><p>if u read this far ily bark bark</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>